The Demon's Planned Rampage
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: Lelouch thought he and Nunnally would be alone in Japan. That his revenge would have to be wrought with his own two hands and his intelligence. He did not expect to have some devoted family members that would come with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this fic is a request from BlackTyrantValvatorez - now known as Tyran Overlord Killidia - and KaijuSlayer 9117. I got this request before summer started and, at the time, liked the idea. Now, I'm here with chapter one. I hope everyone likes it, as that will influence the frequency of updates. It's a new policy I started, since I'm garbage at keeping a decent update schedule.**

 **Chapter 1: Exodus**

"Announcing Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, 17th in line for the throne!"

As the doors opened the assembled nobles watched as a young child, no more than ten years old, walked down the carpet, up to the throne. The boy - Lelouch Vi Britannia - stroud down the aisle, a mask of stoicism on his face as comments drifted into his ears from the assembled nobles.

"That's the Eleventh Prince!"

"Have you heard about his mother?"

"Empress Marianne? Yes, wasn't she-"

"Assassinated in her own villa!"

"My word! What about the younger sister?"

"She was caught up in the cross-fire. The injuries she sustained -"

"Left her blind and crippled!"

"That's disappointing. She's not good for a political marriage or the military now."

"What you mean is that she's not good for anything."

Lelouch ignored these comments about his sister and continued walking until he reached the end of the carpet. Glancing up, Lelouch looked into the cold, amethyst colored eyes of his father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia. Remembering the courtly manners his mother had installed in him when he was younger, Lelouch knelt down and lowered his head, bowing to the most powerful man in the world.

"Rise."

At the Emperor's word, Lelouch stood and raised his head. "Your Majesty, my mother, the Empress, is dead."

Silence reigned throughout the throne room as the assembled nobles watched and waited with bated breath as the Emperor regarded his son. Finally Charles Zi Britannia spoke, his voice echoing across the hall, ensuring all those around heard him.

"What of it? This is old news."

Any restraint Lelouch had disappeared from his mind as the stoic mask he wore shattered like glass. "What of it? A noble was murdered! You're own wife! Is there no search for her murderers!"

The surrounding nobles all took a step back as the Emperor stood, his eyes narrowed at this son. "Investigations have turned up nothing and to pursue the search any further would be a waste of resources. As such, I have ended the investigation."

Silence once again. In the audience, several of Lelouch's half siblings watched, silently begging/pleading to whatever god was listening to keep their brother's mouth shut.

"Ended the investigation…"

It was at that point many of the royal princes and princesses became atheists.

The Emperor paid no mind to his son's shaking and mumbling, rather he sat down on his throne. "I will not have my time wasted on this childish nonsense. Send in the next one."

Lelouch exploded. In a fit of rage, he charged up the stairs leading to the throne, eyes cold as ice. The Royal Guards held up their spears, seeing the angry child approach, however a quick gesture from the Emperor caused them to lower them. Lelouch payed this no mind as he quickly ascended the stairs. Stopping at the top, panting in anger, Lelouch glared at his father - no his sperm donor - with a look that translated to downright murder.

"Why would you end the investigation! We have more than enough resources to find her killer! And what about my sister! She was injured! Do you not seek justice for her as well!"

Lelouch finished his tirade, letting the anger he felt sagg away along with his body. He knew that he had gone against all of the lessons that his mother, Brother Schneizel and Sisters Guinevere and Cornelia had taught him, but at the same time Lelouch felt as though he made a clear point to the Emperor.

"What care do I have for a dead tool and a broken tool. I repeat, I will not waste my time on this nonsense."

At those words any respect Lelouch had for the Emperor died there. Nobody got away with describing his family like that.

No one.

"You bastard!" With a cry Lelouch ran at the Emperor, his tiny fist raised in anger. Closer and closer the young prince got, intent on striking the man who insulted the memory of his mother and the honor of his sister.

Only for a silver boot to slam into his face. Flying back with blood flying around him, Lelouch was barely able to see the identity of the man who attacked him.

Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One. The Emperor's personal bodyguard.

Bismarck's kick caused Lelouch to fly past the Royal Guards he had passed before, as well as the stairs he had climbed up. Lelouch's back impacted the marble ground of the throne room with a loud crack, causing more blood to fly out of the young boy's mouth.

Lelouch lay on the ground gasping for breath as the pain in his face and back flared with every tiny movement. Leaning his head up, the prince found the gaze of the Emperor meeting his own, glare for glare.

"What nerve you have to attack me in my own throne room boy! I, who has provided the clothes on your back, the food you eat, the wealth you enjoy! I, who am the entire reason you carry the name 'Britannia'!"

"I reject all of that!" Lelouch shouted back, his voice, though young and high pitched, carried with it a charisma and power that few in the world had. "I reject everything you offer! I would rather die than have any relation to you!"

Struggling to his feet, Lelouch looked dead into the Emperor's violet eyes with his own, his voice echoing out for all to hear.

"Mark my words! I will find a way destroy the bedrock of the very empire you rule! I will find a way to tear away your world brick by brick! I will see you broken and dead before my feet! I will…

I WILL DESTROY BRITANNIA!"

Silence fell over the Imperial Court as every assembled count and countess, lord and lady, every prince and princess heard those words. The words washed over them like a chilling wave, some even feeling as though death had come to claim them right there.

The Emperor simply glared at his son, his glare never leaving his face. "Very well than…

"Now here my words boy. I cast you out Britannia. You will no longer be my son, but a common mongrel. No longer will you be considered, by myself or the people of this land, a 'Vi Britannia'."

Turning his back on his now ex-son, the Emperor returned to his throne. "You will be sent to Japan, along with the broken tool. Worthless as the two of you are, you still have your uses. NOW BEGONE!"

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(One Week Later)**

Lelouch stood at the airstrip, looking at the plane that was supposed to take him and his sister to their new home. He had done some reading on Japan - its history, governmental system, military, social structure and the like. If he was an optimist, he would have been fascinated by the culture of the Far East country and would have looked forward to his new place of residence.

Instead, Lelouch was focusing on the likely negative outcomes of this journey. ' _The Japanese people will no doubt see myself and Nunnally as gajin, similar to how they viewed Westerners in the past. This will no doubt be helped by Britannia's rather imperialist notions. In fact, if the current high ranking Japanese politicians and military leaders are smart they will no doubt have figured out that the Emperor is only sending Nunnally and myself there as a false precautionary measure, to lower their defense. I wonder…'_

Lelouch was broken out of his thoughts by a light cough coming from his left. Moving as quickly as he could, Lelouch was soon at the side of the cougher: his little sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia, now blind and crippled from the assassination of their mother. The young girl had been hospitalized the minute she had been discovered, with doctors working day and night to help her recover…

Until Lelouch spoke to the Emperor.

When Lelouch returned to the hospital, he had discovered that, in preparation for their exile to Japan, the doctors had been ordered to prematurely release Nunnally from their care. She had been given a simple wheelchair to move around in, but aside from that, the doctors refused to deal with her anymore.

Lelouch had been forced to look after his sister's needs - all of them - and the stress of the situation had been getting to him. Not only did Nunnally need to be cleaned, changed, and helped with all hygienic concerns, but she also suffered from pain brought about by the bullets that had hit her legs. The phantom pain from the attack would sometimes wake her in the dead of night, her screaming her head off, begging her brother for the pain to stop. All Lelouch could do was give her basic pain medication and hold her hand, trying to comfort her.

Not only did she have to deal with that, but Nunnally had also been developing a fever which grew with intensity every day. It pained Lelouch, having to watch his baby sister suffer in such a manner while he could do nothing.

"Big brother...do you think our siblings will come to say goodbye?" Nunnally asked through the coughing fit.

Lelouch grimaced. He had avoided contact with the members of the Royal Family that Nunnally and him were closets to - namely his sisters Guenever, Cornelia, Marrybell, and Euphemia, along with their brothers, Schneizel and Clovis. He did not want to have to deal with the obvious disappointment he would face from the three eldest as well as the wails from the two youngest.

If he was truly being honest, he was also sparing Nunnally and himself the feelings of seeing - in Nunnally's case feeling and hearing - the despondent faces of their closets siblings. He knew that he would be fine - he would have to be, if only to provide for his sister - but Nunnally would be heartbroken, as her last memories of being with her beloved siblings would be marred by the sadness and heartbreak of them leaving.

And Lelouch had caused his sister enough harm. ' _Never again.'_ he mentally swore. ' _Never again will I cause Nunnally to feel any form of pain or sadness, I'll make sure that her world is one of happiness and peace. This I swear.'_

Opening his mouth to verbally reply, Lelouch was cut off by a feminine voice from behind them.

"Of course we are Nunna. We wouldn't be much of a family if we didn't show up."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he whirled around towards the source of the voice, his mouth opening in a silent gasp.

"Lelouch, please close your mouth. It's unbefitting of a young man such as yourself to have the same reaction as a cartoon character?" Schneizel El Britannia chidded lightly. Standing beside the 2nd Prince of Britannia were several other people. Lelouch recognized his four favorite sisters, but couldn't place the others who stood with them. Looking behind them, Lelouch noticed several servants moving several large suitcases towards the plane.

Shaking his head Lelouch opened his mouth, the words coming out in a stutter. "Wha- What are all of you doing here?"

"An interesting question little Lulu." A voice said from behind the former prince. Tensing at the new voice, he turned again and froze at the site of an older women - around the same age as his sister Cornelia - standing there with a young boy with silver hair and eyes.

"Where to begin?" Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, rhetorically asked with mischief alight in her eyes.

 **Cut! That's the first chapter. As stated above, I will now be updating based on which fics get the most reviews/attention by the audience. For clarification, that means that I will try to update my more liked ones more frequently, but I will also be working on others. Finally, I would like to direct your attention to my profile, where you will find a challenge for anyone to take a swing at. If you do, message me about it, as I am very interested in seeing the outcome. While you're there, might as well check out my other works and review.**

 **Arrivederci! TheSaintsFollower signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I know its been awhile, but I'm going to try my best to keep up with this.**

 **I do not own Code Geass.**

 **Turn 1– Shinjuku Part 1**

* * *

In a high rise building in the Tokyo Settlement there sat four individuals. One was an elderly man, sitting alone. On the opposite side of the table sat a younger man who oozed wealth and status. Behind said man stood two large men, both dressed in black suits.

"Well old man it seems you can't make a decent move to save your life and your surrogate hasn't shown up. I suppose that - "

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't do anything just yet."

A new voice rang throughout the room, and all eyes turned towards the entrance, taking in the three figures that appeared there. The two in the back were girls, both rather beautiful, one with dark blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, the other with darker red hair and deep purple eyes. However it was the figure in the lead that caught the attention of everyone in the room. The figure was tall, with raven colored hair and piercing purple eyes that shone with intelligence. He wore all black - a schoolboy's uniform to be exact - and was skinny, with some muscle definition.

"My apologies for the late arrival my friend, but traffic was just terrible." The school boy said as he moved to the now standing old man and grasped his hand.

"Mister Lelouch thank you so much! I-I"

"It's fine. There is nothing to worry about, now that we are here."

The noble regained his bearings and laughed. "A schoolboy? This is your substitute? Very well, you can play boy, but no restarting. You have to play the board as it is."

The boy - Lelouch - looked over the board, seeing most of his pawns, both rooks, one knight, and one bishop gone, with the white pieces moving in on the king. Nodding, Lelouch took a seat and rested his hand on the king piece.

"What?"

"Hmm. You seem surprised that I would move the king first. But,"

Lelouch looked up at the noble and smiled, his face showing the same intensity as a tiger just before the kill.

"If the king does not lead, how can his soldiers follow?"

* * *

 **(Later)**

Lelouch and his companions left the building, with both the girls carrying small bags of cash - a full payment from their defeated opponent. The cash would go a long way in their future plans.

"So Lelouch do we head back to Ashford or keep skipping? Cause one of those options results in Cornelia kicking your ass."

The two girls laughed as Lelouch shivered at the idea of getting "personal training" from his older sister and lover. _'First is that...but the make-up sex...but that…'._

Lelouch shook his head, banishing such thoughts as he continued to walk towards their vehicle: a sleek, black car, without a hood, with a red stripe on the sides. Lelouch pulled open the doors, allowing the girls to place their money in, before the blonde haired girl climbed into the back, with the redhead leaping into the passenger's seat.

"It's probably best that we head back to Ashford. I do appreciate Cornelia's...efforts to help my physical abilities, but I would rather avoid another incident like last week's."

The redhead laughed out loud, while the blonde giggled. "Well said my lord. The Lady Cornelia can be rather forceful with her training."

Cornelia's training - as well as her reputation for physical punishment - was rather well known amongst the Ashford students. Once, a group of students had pranked the girls in their gym class, cutting their clothing to look more skimpy. Those girls included several of Cornelia's siblings, which enraged the PE teacher. Those boys had detention for a week with Cornelia, who forced them to do 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, along with a 5 km run everyday.

Those boys now had permanently shaking arms and walked with limps.

Lelouch started the car and continued down the highway, catching glimpses of the dilapidated ghettos in the distance. ' _Such a shame._ ' the exiled prince thought. ' _These people had so much to offer the world, but now...now they have nothing._ '

Looking back, Lelouch noticed that the traffic began to congest, and he slowed the car down, continuing to follow the path ahead.

Unaware of the destiny changing events that lay ahead.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in the Settlement)**

A large truck tore through the streets of Tokyo, dodging cars that neered, all the while avoiding the pursuing military trucks. The drivers of the truck were a man in his early twenties with dark hair, and a young teenage girl with sharp red hair.

"Damn Britannians!" The driver swore as he avoided another near collision, all the while attempting to find an exit to turn and avoid the military forces closing in. "Kallen do you have any ideas as to what we do now?"

"Just keep driving Nagita!" The red head - now identified as Kallen - called out. "Eventually we'll lose them -"

Kallen was cut off by a series of cars that were slowing to a halt. Looking ahead of them, Kallen saw that traffic was jamming up.

' _What the hell? It's not even lunch time, why's the street so...no….nononono!'_ She thought in distress. Pulling out a handheld radio - a leftover from pre-war Japan - Kallen quickly turned the dials to pick up her comrades' channel.

"Ohgi! Come in Oghi! Are you there?"

"Kallen!" The voice of her old friend came in through a crackle of static. "Kallen are you and Nagita ok?"

"Dandy. But we've got a problem. The main highway's jamming up, there's no way we'll be able to make it out of this!"

"Damn! Kallen, if possible you need to ditch the gas and get back here with the Glasgow. We can't afford to lose that as well."

"Oghi…"

Both of them were resigned to the fact that they were going to fail at this mission. This pattern had been a been happening for almost a year, coinciding with the groups change in leadership. _'Ohgi's not a bad leader, but he doesn't have the charisma Naoto had. We lost dozens of people in the first week after he died, and even more left after our first failed mission.'_

Nagita - hearing Oghi's distress and seeing the despondent look on Kallen's face - steeled his nerves for a very reckless action.

"Kallen, better make sure your buckles on." He said as he switched the truck's gears and clamped his foot down on the accelerator. "We're about to go offroading."

* * *

 **(With Lelouch)**

Lelouch slowed to a stop as traffic slowly progressed further and further. 'At this rate it'll be dark before we get home.' he complained, seeing his companions come to similar realizations. "Oldrin, could you please call Cornelia and inform her of our current whereabouts and predicament."

"Of course my lord." The blonde haired Oldrin Zevon said as she pulled her cell phone out.

"You know brother this won't save you from her wraith."

"I know Marry." Lelouch affirmed the redhead's statement with a grimace. "But it will make her more understanding...right?"

Marrybell mel Britannia - or rather Marry Lamperouge - laughed as she shook her head. "Brother dear you've know Cornelia your entire life. Do you really think that saying "Sorry Nelia, but we got stuck in traffic while leaving a chess game" will fly with her?"

"...not fair that you and Oldrin won't be getting into trouble. Remind me again why the two of you never receive that as punishment?"

"Because we aren't as thin as a stick with all the muscles of a newborn infant." Marrybel answered with a cheerful grin on her face. It was always a delight for Lelouch's sisters - even Nunnally! - to make jest of his lack of musculature.

' _Not for lack of trying! I just...can't gain more muscles then I already have!'_ Lelouch complained while eyeing his laughing sister out of the corner of his eye. So preoccupied in this, that he didn't notice the large truck serving out from behind him.

The truck brushed past the three students and carried on towards the highway divider. Smashing through, the truck carried off the edge of the elevated highway, landing upright on the intersection below. It was a miracle that no bystanders or passing cars had been hit, though the impact did scare some drivers into serving and stopping.

Lelouch and Marrybel saw this occur, along with the various drivers and passengers around them leaving their vehicles to observe the incident. Around them words floated down around them, with many wondering if someone should go help the drivers.

"Lelouch…"

"Come on Marry, let's go."

Both Lelouch and Marrybel leapt over the side of the railing, rolling when they hit the ground. Walking up, Marry climbed up to the roof of the truck, before pulling Lelouch up by his arms. Walking to the front, the two began to call out.

"Hey! Is everything ok? Do you need help?"

What the two didn't know was that they had awakened the driver of the truck, who shook his head to focus, before slamming on the accelerator. The sudden shift in momentum threw the two teens backwards and into a hatch on the top of the truck, bringing them crashing down to the floor of the carrier. The truck then sped off, ignoring the sounds of sirens that were closing in.

Oldrin Zevon watched all of this from her vantage point above on the highway, her cell phone hanging loosely in her hand.

" _Oldrin! What happened?"_

"Sorry my lady, but I need to go. I'll call again when everything is fine." Oldrin said as she hung up, ignoring the protest from the other end. Hopping back into the car, Oldrin swiftly maneuvered then punched the accelerator, rocketing off the same gap as the truck, following its path.

Unaware of the life changing event that would follow.

* * *

 **Cliffhangers. I know we all hate them, but this is the best I can do rn. School has been kicking my ass, which is why my updates have stopped in the past 3-4 weeks. Hopefully this won't become a trend.**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


End file.
